


You Have New Messages, Commander

by Kate_Shepard



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Budding Love, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolyat and Shepard begin messaging after she and Thane stop him from killing Joram Talid. </p><p>Because I have way too much fun with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One is messages. Part Two will have actual storytelling.

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Thanks  
Commander,  
Thane told me I had you to thank for keeping me out of jail. So thanks.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Thanks  
Kolyat,  
No problem. Just try to stay out of trouble. And give your dad a second chance. Everyone deserves one.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thanks  
What do you know about it?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Thanks  
Trust me, I understand better than you think.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Yeah, right.  
I doubt it.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Yeah, right.  
Look up the raid on Mindoir in 2170.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Yeah, right.  
I’ve heard about it. And?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Mindoir  
You’ve heard about the sole survivor of the raid? That was me. So, yeah, I know a thing or two about losing parents.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Mindoir  
Shit.  
Kolyat Krios

___

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Thane  
Are you sleeping with my dad?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Thane  
No. Not that it’s any of your business.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thane  
He abandoned my mom and me. That makes it my business.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Grow up  
Let it go. Neither one of you can change the past. He’s here now. If you want to talk about your mom, let me know. If you want to fix your relationship with your dad, let me know. If you just want to bitch about something that can’t be changed, go somewhere else. I’m busy dealing with mutated Protheans.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Grow up  
No friends’ sons to punch in the face?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Grow up  
I save that for special occasions.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Grow up  
Are you really fighting mutated Protheans?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Giant bugs  
Thane didn’t tell you? That’s what the Collectors are.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Giant bugs  
He doesn’t tell me shit about your mission. You’re fighting the Collectors? Why?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Giant bugs  
Do you ask?  
The Collectors are stealing human colonists. We don’t know why yet but we’re going to stop them.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.07.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Collectors  
You know everybody says you’re crazy, right?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Collectors  
That’s what they said before Ilos, too.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Collectors  
I heard about that, too. Was Sovereign really a geth creation?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Sovereign  
No. It was a Reaper.  
Commander Shepard

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Sovereign  
The Reapers are just a myth. Maybe you really are crazy.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Sovereign  
Keep thinking that.  
Commander Shepard  
[attached image: sovereign.holo] 

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Sovereign  
You fought that?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 08.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Sovereign  
I killed that.  
Commander Shepard


	2. Chapter 2

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Kolyat Krios  
Shepard,  
The Krios boy is doing better than I’d ever expected. I’ve been thinking about offering him a full-time job. The only problem is that officers have to be sponsored in by a Councilor or their ambassador. Drell aren’t a Council race and the hanar ambassador said something about a compact. Think you could pull some strings for me? The word of a Spectre could weigh in his favor.  
Bailey

 **TO:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Kolyat Krios  
Bailey,  
You sure he can handle it? If so, I’ll think about it. I want to talk to him first and make sure that’s what he wants.  
Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Kolyat Krios  
He can handle it. The boy’s a natural. Though, I guess he’s not really a boy. Anyway, he’s one of the best I’ve seen in a long time. He talked a jumper down from the top of the Presidium yesterday. Never thought I’d say this, but we need more people like him.  
Bailey

 **TO:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Kolyat Krios  
All right. I’ll talk to him.  
Shepard

 **TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** C-Sec  
Bailey asked if I’d pull some strings to get you sponsored into rookie training. You sure that’s what you want to do?  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: C-Sec  
You don’t think I can handle it?  
Kolyat Krios

 **TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: C-Sec  
Did I say that? Are you like this with everybody or is it just me?  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: C-Sec  
Like what?  
Kolyat Krios

 **TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** C-Sec  
Childish.  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: C-Sec  
You punched me in the face. We are not friends.  
Kolyat Krios

 **TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: C-Sec  
You were about to kill a man. I stopped you. You should thank me.  
I guess that means you don’t want to join C-Sec.  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: C-Sec  
I really hate you. But, yeah, I want to join C-Sec.  
Kolyat Krios

 **TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** C-Sec  
Screw up and I’ll come after you personally.  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** David.Anderson@citadelcouncil.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Favor  
Anderson,  
I need a favor, sir. Captain Bailey wants to offer a position in C-Sec to my associate’s son. Bailey says he’s the best he’s seen in a long time. The problem is that he’s a drell and needs to be sponsored. Would you do it if I vouch for him? His name is Kolyat Krios.  
Shepard 

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** David.Anderson@citadelcouncil.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Favor  
Shepard,  
You seem to have a knack for reading people. If you say he’s capable, I’ll take your word for it. The truth is, we need more C-Sec officers. We lost too many when Sovereign attacked. Having a drell in C-Sec could go a long way toward their acceptance into the Council races as well. I’ll talk to Captain Bailey.  
How are things in the Terminus Systems?  
Anderson

 **TO:** David.Anderson@citadelcouncil.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Favor  
Anderson,  
Thank you, sir.  
It’s bad out here. They took half the colony of Horizon before we could stop them. I’m attaching the reports from the colony and from the Collector ship we boarded.  
Shepard  
[attachment: collector-reports]

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** David.Anderson@citadelcouncil.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.16.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Reports  
I got them. Be careful out there, Shepard. That’s an order.  
Anderson

 **TO:** David.Anderson@citadelcouncil.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.16.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Reports  
Aye aye, sir.  
Shepard 

**TO:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.17.2185  
**SUBJECT:** C-Sec  
It’s done.  
Commander Shepard

 **TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@zakera.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.17.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: C-Sec  
That was fast. Thanks, Commander.  
Kolyat


	3. Chapter 3

**TO:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.30.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Training  
Commander,  
I started training today. I wanted to thank you again for your help. You were right. I’ve been an ass. Don’t worry. I’ll make you proud.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 09.30.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Training  
Make yourself proud.  
Shepard

___

**TO:** “Commander Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Training  
Bailey used me as a case study for hostage situations. He didn’t name me but I recognized the situation. I almost started remembering the whole thing out loud. He says punching a perp holding a gun is not an acceptable course of action. Just thought you should know for future reference.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Training  
For a rookie C-Sec officer, it isn’t. For a Spectre, it is.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Commander Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Training  
Did you just pull rank on me?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Pulling rank  
Yep. Glad training’s going well. Talk to your dad. He seems to be having a rough day. He’s locked himself in the Life Support room and won’t come out.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Commander Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Thane  
He’s in shed. Probably doesn’t want to freak the crew out.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Shedding  
You shed?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shedding  
Humans do it, too. Skin cells, hair, etc. We just shed scales instead. At least we don’t sweat. That’s disgusting.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Interspecies education  
And here I thought I knew all of the quirks of my teammates. Garrus was right. We need more elevator conversations.  
Sweating is kind of gross, now that you mention it. So how do you thermoregulate?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Interspecies education  
We’re cold-blooded. We just move somewhere warmer or cooler.  
What elevator conversations?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Interspecies education  
Huh. So that’s why the Life Support room is always so warm.  
Before the Citadel was rebuilt, you had to take the galaxy’s slowest elevators to get almost anywhere. You learn a lot about your team when you’re trapped in an enclosed space staring at a blank wall for what feels like forever. I know more about quarian immune systems than most doctors.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Elevators  
I thought the Normandy had an elevator.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Elevators  
It does. I don’t exactly spend a lot of time making my crew ride around in it with me, though.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Shedding  
Thane, the commander is worried about you. You should at least tell her why you’re locking her out on her own ship.  
Shepard, it’ll stop in a few days.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Siha” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shedding  
Shepard,  
I apologize for causing you concern. I simply did not wish to make you uncomfortable.  
Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Kolyat.  
Thane

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Siha  
You call her Siha?!  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
SUBJECT: Re: Siha  
What’s a siha?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Siha  
It’s what he called my mother.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**CC:** “Siha” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Siha  
You do not think it fitting?  
Thane

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Siha  
Well, yeah. I guess. It’s still inappropriate coming from you.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Siha  
What the hell is a siha?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Siha” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Siha  
She is a spiritual figure in our religion; a warrior-angel of the goddess Arashu, fearless in wrath, a tenacious protector. My wife, Irikah, was one. You are another.  
Thane

**TO:** “Thane” thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**CC:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Siha  
It fits. I still don’t like it coming from you.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Siha  
I am not looking to replace your mother with Shepard.  
Thane


	4. Chapter 4

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Humans are weird  
Why are humans walking around the Citadel in costumes?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Humans are weird  
It’s Halloween. Earth holiday. I don’t know much about it. I’ve never lived there and it wasn’t celebrated on Mindoir. We had Harvest Fest.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Humans are weird  
What is this supposed to be and why is this human wearing a C-Sec uniform over it?  
Kolyat  
[attachment: crazy-human.holo]

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Holo  
It’s called a pig. Pig is an archaic derogatory term for law enforcement officers. It’s an insulting joke against C-Sec.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Holo  
I hate humans.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Xenophobia  
Thanks.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Xenophobia  
I didn’t mean you.   
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 10.31.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Xenophobia  
That’s progress, I guess.  
Shepard

___

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Question  
You’re a sniper, right?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Question  
Yes. Why?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Question  
Think you could give me some pointers next time you’re on the Citadel?   
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Question  
Yes. Why?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Snipers  
Bailey says I need to practice. He thinks I should go into the Special Response division once my training is complete. I’m great with a pistol, good with an assault rifle and shotgun, and shit with a sniper rifle.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Snipers  
You should ask your dad. He’s almost as good as I am.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Snipers  
Will you help me or not?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.15.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Snipers  
Fine.   
Shepard


	5. Chapter 5

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Humans are still weird  
What the hell is a turkey?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Humans are still weird  
Earth bird. Humans eat them. Traditional Thanksgiving meal on Earth. You must have met some Americans.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Humans are still weird  
What is Thanksgiving?  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Thanksgiving  
It’s a holiday originally celebrated to give thanks for the harvest. We did celebrate that one on Mindoir. Generally, families come together to share a big meal and express the things we’re grateful for. It was my favorite holiday.  
We’ll be arriving at the Citadel in a few hours, by the way. We don’t have long but I can take you to the Spectre range and give you some pointers.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Thanksgiving  
What do humans do on Thanksgiving when they have no family?  
Thanks, Shepard. I get out at 1730 Citadel Standard Time.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thanksgiving  
I don’t know. I haven’t been on a planet that celebrates it in a long time.  
Meet me outside the Spectre office at 1800 CST. And focus on your training.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Focus  
We’re reviewing. I don’t need to focus.  
Kolyat

**TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Thanksgiving  
Where can I find a turkey and how do you cook one?  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Thanksgiving  
Why do you need a turkey, son?  
Bailey

**TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thanksgiving  
A human friend is coming and doesn’t have any family. I want it to be a surprise.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Friends  
A human friend, huh? A whole turkey is a big bird. Tell you what. My sister’s cooking one right now. I’ll get her to send some over.  
I noticed the Normandy is on the docking roster.  
Bailey

**TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Friends  
Is it? I hadn’t noticed.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Friends  
Uh huh. Tell Shepard hi for me.   
I’ll have that turkey and some other stuff for you when you get out.  
Bailey

**TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.24.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Friends  
Thank you.  
Kolyat Krios

___

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Thanksgiving  
I still can’t believe you did that for me. That was…very thoughtful. Thank you.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Thanksgiving  
You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the shooting lesson.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thanksgiving  
Any time. Just remember to focus on your breathing and don’t try to rush it. Sniping takes patience.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Patience  
I’m coming to realize that a lot of things do.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Patience  
What does that mean?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 11.26.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Patience  
Nothing.  
Kol


	6. Chapter 6

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Legion  
Did your dad tell you about our new teammate?  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.15.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Legion  
He said you had befriended a geth. I didn’t believe him.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.21.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Legion  
I can barely believe it myself. I have to remind myself not to shoot every time I see it.  
Shepard  
[attachment: not-your-average-geth.holo]

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.21.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Legion  
You’re definitely crazy.  
Kol

___

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Thane  
We’ll be going through the Omega 4 relay in a few days if all goes according to plan. You really should think about making up with your dad. I don’t know if we’re going to come back from this. Trust me, you don’t want things left unsaid there.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Thane  
We’ve been talking. He explained some things. I’m still…I don’t know what I am but I don’t hate him anymore. I think we’re at peace.  
If I don’t talk to you before then, Merry Christmas.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Thane  
Thanks. We’re having a little celebration this morning before going to help Legion out with something in a few hours. Gardner made ham. I don’t know where he found it. It isn’t as good as the turkey from Thanksgiving but it’s still nice. The non-human crew is looking at us like we’re crazy but they seem to be having fun. Your dad even came out of hiding for it. I got him a new pistol. I don’t know who’s happier: Thane or Garrus over his new scope mod. I think they’re starting to like this holiday.  
Oh, and check with Bailey. There should be a package there for you.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** You shouldn’t have  
A Viper sniper rifle? Seriously, Shepard, I can’t take this.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: You shouldn’t have  
She was mine before I got the Widow. Take care of her.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: You shouldn’t have  
I don’t know what to say. I didn’t get you anything.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.24.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: You shouldn’t have  
You made one of my best friends smile. That’s good enough.  
Shepard

___

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** no subject  
They’re gone. They’re all gone.

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re:  
Who is gone?  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re:  
The crew. Joker and the ground team are all that’s left. The Collectors hit while we were taking a final shore leave on Omega. They took everyone. 

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** The crew  
You’ll get them back, Shepard. If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re the most capable person I’ve ever met.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: The crew  
I hope you’re right.

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard  
Is Shepard okay? She told me what happened to the crew.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shepard  
She is trying not to allow us to witness how distraught she is. She has sequestered herself in her cabin. We are all shaken. The crew, despite being Cerberus, are good people. However, I have every faith that she will see us through. Our ETA to the Omega 4 relay is an hour and a half.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard  
Watch out for her. And, Father? Try to come back.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Shepard  
I will do everything in my power to return and will guard Shepard carefully. If I do not return, know this: I am very proud of all you are accomplishing and your mother would be as well. There is nothing that I can say or do to atone for the wrong I have done you; however, I wish you to know that it was not for lack of love for you. You are my magnum opus, Kolyat, and I love you.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard  
I…love you, too, Father.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** The relay  
Father tells me you are nearing the relay. I pray to Kalahira for your safe return and to Amonkira for success in your hunt. Should the worst come to pass, I would like to say thank you for all that you have done for me. You saved me, Shepard, and you gave me a purpose and a way to help people rather than hurt them. More than that, you believed in me when you had no logical reason to do so and that is a novel thing for me. It means everything to me and it is an honor to know you and to—hopefully—call you friend.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: The relay  
Thank you, Kol. Keep up what you’re doing. You can be so much more than your past. I’m proud of you.  
Shepard

___

 **TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** You all right?  
Sgt. Haron said you’re distracted and haven’t heard a word he’s said all day. What’s going on?  
Bailey

 **TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: You all right?  
I apologize for my inattentiveness, sir. I am waiting for word from the Normandy. They have been out of contact for forty-eight hours now.  
Kolyat Krios

 **TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: You all right?  
I’m sure they’ll be fine, son. Commander Shepard knows what she’s doing. I was here when Sovereign attacked the Citadel and she saved all of us. Whatever she’s doing now, she’ll get through it and so will your father. Go home. Get some rest. Let me know when you hear from them.  
Bailey

___

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.28.2185  
**SUBJECT:** We have returned  
We have returned and are currently on Omega. Our mission was a success and all members of the crew survived. Shepard was injured during our escape from the base. Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus are stabilizing her at the clinic here while repairs are being made to the ship. We will be returning to the Citadel as soon as possible in order to take her to Huerta Memorial. She is expected to make a full recovery. I will let you know as soon as we are en route.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.28.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: We have returned  
What happened to her?  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.28.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: We have returned  
I will explain everything when we arrive. We had to make a quick escape in order to get out of range of the pending explosion while being pursued by Collector forces. She ordered Dr. Solus and myself ahead of her and took the brunt of the attack. The walkway connecting the base to the ship broke apart before she was able to board and she was forced to jump. Dr. Solus and I caught her but not before she had taken several hits from the Collectors’ particle beam guns. She lost consciousness as soon as we cleared the relay. She has woken a few times but the doctors have chosen to sedate her until we reach the hospital.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 12.28.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: We have returned  
I’ll make sure you have docking clearance and an ambulance waiting at the docks when you arrive.  
Kolyat


	7. Chapter 7

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shore Leave  
We will be returning to the Citadel next week. I need to meet with the Council and with Councilor Anderson. I’ve left Cerberus and will be returning to the Alliance if they will accept me. Cerberus isn’t very happy with me right now. We will be docking in the Spectre port. Bailey is going to have a guard set up for the Normandy and her crew until I can arrange my reinstatement. I requested you. I hope you don’t mind. Congratulations on finishing your training, by the way. I’m sorry I missed your graduation.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shore Leave  
I will be there, although I am unsure what protection I can reasonably provide for the great Commander Shepard. Honestly, I’m just glad you’re all right.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shore Leave  
It wasn’t that bad. I’ve certainly had worse. I’m just glad the crew is safe.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Shore Leave  
You were in a coma for a month.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Your point?  
I was dead for two years.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Your point?  
Another story I find hard to believe. Is there anything you cannot do?  
I look forward to seeing you, Commander.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.01.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Your Point?  
Me, too.  
Shepard

___

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.02.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Shore Leave  
Bailey just passed out our assignments. I am assigned to you for three days. Would it be inappropriate of me to ask you to dinner?  
Kol

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.03.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Apologies  
I hope I did not offend. If you are uninterested, I understand.  
Kol

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard?  
My father is acting strangely when we message. Is everything all right?  
Kol

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard  
Kolyat,  
Shepard has been missing for almost two days. She went on an assignment alone for one of the Alliance admirals to infiltrate a batarian prison. We lost contact with her thirty-six hours ago. We are searching but her last known location was an asteroid in the middle of an asteroid belt. We will not give up; however, from the communications that we had with her prior to her silence, her situation appears dire. We are afraid she has been captured and that it somehow involves the Reapers.  
I know that you and the commander have grown close and I recognized the depth of your concern for her when she was injured and saw the solicitousness you showed her during her convalescence. I believe that your feelings for her run deeper than friendship, and while I am uncertain of the depth of her own, I know that she has come to care for you as well. I wished to avoid causing you distress, but at this point, I feel that you need to know and to prepare yourself.  
I know too well the pain of losing the one you care about. Should she not return or should we find her too late, it is my hope that you will be able to remain Whole. She would not wish for you to be tu’fira or to become disconnected again. I am here for you.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shepard  
The batarians have Shepard? You have to find her!  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard  
No! I should have been more clear. She escaped the prison. We believe that her captors are human. There is a possibility that they are indoctrinated. We are doing everything we can to find her.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Shepard  
You have to find her, Father. She is…everything.  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.04.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard  
I will let you know as soon as we have word.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard  
We have found her and safely escaped the system. She was captured and drugged for two days. She is recovering in the med bay. I cannot say more. However, she will need support in the days to come.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shepard  
Thank the gods she is alive! What the hell did they do to her?  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard  
Her body is uninjured. It is her spirit that has been damaged. She was forced to make a choice that no one should have to bear. Watch the news. That is all I can say until we are in person.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: Shepard  
Aratoht?  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shepard  
Yes.  
Thane

 **TO:** “Father” Thane.Krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shepard  
Gods. How do I help her?  
Kolyat

 **TO:** “Kolyat” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** thane.krios@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.05.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard  
Accept her as she has always done for you. Be there for her as she has been for you. It is all any of us can do.  
She is awake. The admiral is coming aboard to meet with her.  
Thane

___

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.06.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shepard?  
Kol,  
Change of plans. We will be coming to the Citadel, but I will not be staying. I am dropping off certain members of the crew and then must go to Earth.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.06.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shepard?  
I’ll meet you at the docks.  
Kol

___

 **TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.08.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Update  
We have just gone through the Charon relay and are in the Sol system. We will arrive at Earth in a few hours. Please take care of your father. He is one of the best friends I have ever had the fortune to have and it saddens me that I may not see him again. You, too, have become very special to me and…I’ll miss you.  
Don’t forget that the Reapers are coming. They’re in the system. No one will believe me until they’re knocking at our doors, but you must. Do what you can to prepare. Try to convince the people. Councilor Anderson knows the truth. So does Bailey. Support them. When they come, don’t forget: they’re just machines and machines can be broken. If we stand together, we can beat them.  
Shepard

 **TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 03.08.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Good luck  
I will remember and will do what I can. Bailey has assigned me to a special task group that is preparing for the invasion. He can’t call it such, but it is made up of those of us who believe you. We will be ready. I will care for my father and ensure that what time he has left is as full as we are able to make it.  
It will not be forever, Shepard. The Alliance must see that you did what you had to in order to save us once more. I will await word from you. If you are allowed to communicate, please keep me in mind.  
Kol


	8. Chapter 8

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 09.21.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** It has begun  
Shepard,  
I suspect that this will reach you sooner rather than later. I don’t know what news you are allowed. The batarians are flooding through the relays and giving reports of unidentified invaders. I believe that you will be released from your incarceration soon. Father and I are on the Citadel. I am awaiting word of the Normandy and will look for you on our docking manifests. Our task force is still smaller than any of us would like but I anticipate that will change soon.  
Kol

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 09.28.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Are you safe?  
We have received word that Earth is under attack. One report mentioned Vancouver. Please let me know that you are safe as soon as you are able. I am concerned for you.  
Kol

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 09.29.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Normandy  
I just saw a news report from Earth. Father and I believe that we saw part of the Normandy in the background. I am hoping that it is not simply wishful thinking and that you are aboard.  
I am praying to all of the gods for your safety.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 09.30.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** I’m alive  
On our way to the Citadel. It’s bad, Kol. Reapers everywhere. 

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 09.30.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: I’m alive  
Thank the gods you are safe. We are watching every bit of news that we can get. It is everything you have warned about and more. I know that your time is limited. I will not bother you. I simply wished to know that you were all right.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.05.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: I’m alive  
ETA four hours. May not have time to stop. Haven’t sat down in two days. Kaidan was hurt. Getting him to Huerta, then going to the Council. Will leave again as soon as ship is stocked and manned.

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.05.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: I’m alive  
Bailey and I will meet you at the docks. I’m stopping by a café that sells human food. I’ll pick up something you can eat on the run. Don’t worry about entertaining me.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.06.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Thanks  
Thanks for the meal. Wish I’d had more time. Don’t know when we’ll be back. Reapers on Palaven.

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.07.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Thanks  
Be careful. I am here when you need me. Father asked me to send his regards.  
Kol

___

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.09.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Update  
I finally have a moment to breathe. We have retrieved the Primarch from Menae and are on our way to a diplomatic summit to try to secure help for Earth. The Primarch has demanded krogan aid in return for his assistance. Fortunately, the clan leader on Tuchanka is an old friend of mine. We’ll see how much that counts for in this war. Garrus is with us again. I hope he can stay. Liara is here, too. I don’t know where Tali is. The Migrant Fleet is up to something but no one knows what, exactly, that is or where they are.   
This is so much worse than I ever imagined, Kol. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not a politician. I’m a soldier. Sovereign took the entire Citadel Fleet and part of the Alliance’s fleet to take down and that was just one ship. There are thousands out there and more are coming. We can’t win this conventionally. Don’t spread that around, but it’s the truth. Liara found blueprints for some kind of super weapon the Protheans were working on. It’s the only real hope we have but…I can’t help thinking that the Protheans are all dead.  
I don’t know if I can do this, Kolyat. I can’t sleep. I see them dying. I hear their screams and I watch them burn. I think I’m starting to get an idea of what your solipsism is like. I close my eyes and I’m back there again. I can smell the smoke and taste the ash and feel the heat of the fires against my skin. How do you live with it?  
I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be unloading on you like this. I just can’t talk to the crew about it. They can’t see me as anything but completely confident in our success. Liara and Garrus see the cracks. They know me too well to hide it from them. But I still have to be strong for them.  
I want to talk about anything else. How is Thane? How are you?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.09.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Update  
Breathe, Shepard. You can do this. This is war. The galaxy doesn’t need a politician. We just need you to be everything that you are. This isn’t the time for empty promises and kissing ass. This is the time for a soldier to step up and say that we either fight together or we die together. The only difference between this and what you have done before is the scale. This is where you shine and why you were chosen.  
I am well. I am almost finished with Special Response training. Normally, a rookie like me wouldn’t even be assigned to the Wards yet but he says there’s no time left to dally, whatever that means.  
Father is…still active. He has moved to Huerta full-time now but maintains his daily exercise routine and his condition is stable for the moment with daily treatment. We tried to contact you while you were incarcerated and attempted to visit once. We were told you were not allowed visitors so I took him to the desert. We spent several days there and he told me about my mother and about your mission against the Collectors. He loved it there. I am certain he will wish to tell you more about it himself. He has also been supplementing my training.   
Much of my time with him is spent just listening and committing each moment to memory. You were right to push me to reconcile with him. I cannot thank you enough for giving me this year with my father. It is not enough time to make up for all of the years that were lost but we are trying and I have finally come to believe that he truly does care. You changed him as you changed me.   
I know that your time is limited so I will end with this: I am here for you, Shepard, whatever you need.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.09.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Update  
He’s declining, isn’t he? You can say it. He told me when he joined us that his time was limited to about a year and he has lived beyond that already. I am as prepared as anyone can be for losing a friend. I simply hope that we’re able to come back for long enough that I can stop by the hospital and visit him. I would like to see him again and to see for myself that he is at peace.   
Thank you, Kol, for being there for me. You were the only one who messaged when Earth was hit. You’ve always made time for me and you care about me for more than what I can do for you. That is rare in my life. I don’t have many true friends outside of my crew. You are the best of them.  
I am still proud of you for what you’re doing in C-Sec and I can tell that you are as well. You’ve come a long way from that kid in the 800 Blocks. (Yeah, I know, you were an adult even then. I don’t care. You acted like a kid.) You’ve grown up and I like the man you’ve become. You’ll be great with the SRT.   
We’re getting close. I need to go prepare for the summit. We’ll talk as soon as I can.  
Shepard

___

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.11.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Friendship  
Doesn’t mean as much in wartime. Wrex wants us to cure the genophage before he’ll help the turians. On our way to Sur’Kesh. There might be a chance but I’m not holding my breath.   
How are things there?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.11.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Friendship  
Cure the genophage? You’ve got to be kidding! Does he want you to gift wrap a star for him as well? I’m sorry, Shepard. I don’t know how you deal with the stress.   
Things here are getting busier. We’re setting up a refugee camp in the holding docks in preparation for the influx from the Exodus Cluster and Trebia system as well as the Sol system.

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.13.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Friendship  
We might just have a chance. Mordin Solus is with us again. He thinks he can do it. If anyone can, it’s him. On our way to Tuchanka. Reaper scouts are there but they aren’t under full-scale attack yet. Should be relatively safe.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.13.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Dr. Solus  
My father speaks highly of Dr. Solus. I am glad to hear that he is with you again. Between him and Dr. Chakwas, perhaps they can keep you in one piece. How are you holding up?  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.13.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Dr. Solus  
Mordin’s a good man. I’m glad he’s back, too.  
Busy, tired, stressed, worried, a soldier at war. I’m ok.   
Shepard

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.17.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Grunt  
Grunt is hurt. We’re on our way to the Citadel. ETA 16 hrs. Can you have an ambulance waiting? He’s in bad shape. Rachni. Forty-eight hour leave and then back to Tuchanka. Does the dinner offer still stand? Don’t have much time but it would be nice to eat sitting down and I’d like to actually be able to stop and look at you.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.17.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Grunt  
The ambulance is scheduled. I am sorry about Grunt. Father says that he is almost like a child to you. If so, I know that you must be worried. However, I have heard many tales of his strength and can only believe that he will be all right. Still…rachni? I thought they were all dead.  
The offer for dinner is a standing invitation. I look forward to it. I would like to be able to look at you as well and, from what I have seen of you, it will do you good to get a meal and some rest. Where do you stay while on the Citadel?  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.18.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Grunt  
ETA two hours. Yeah, rachni. I saved the queen back on Noveria a few years ago and she promised to disappear. She did so until the Reapers came. I was able to free her but at the cost of Grunt’s entire company. It wasn’t an easy call. We almost lost Grunt, too. Thank the gods for krogan regeneration. He’s already complaining about being confined to the bed. At least, I think that’s what he’s doing. Dr. Chakwas has him on some pretty strong meds so he’s slurring a lot. He’s also singing jingles for FishDog Food Factory. I’ve asked Chakwas to put him in a chemically-induced coma. She kicked me out of the med bay instead.  
I usually stay at the Presidium Suites if I’m not on the Normandy. Why?  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.18.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Lodging  
I can make a reservation for you if you’d like. I thought you probably haven’t had time to think about it. It would be good for you to get off of the ship for a day or two.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.18.2186  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Lodging  
Tub room if they have it. I would kill for a bath right now. You are wonderful. I can see the Citadel. Be there soon.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
 **FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet   
**DATE:** 10.18.2185  
 **SUBJECT:** Arrival  
The ambulance is on its way. Your room is reserved. They said it was your regular one. I am waiting in Bay D-24 with a sandwich and a reporter. I’m afraid you’re only going to be happy about one. See you in a few.  
Kol


	9. Chapter 9

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.20.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Shore Leave  
I could get used to being spoiled like that. Thank you for dinner and all of your help. Maybe someday we’ll be able to spend more than just a few hours together. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. Surely, you’ve got a girl (or guy, whatever flies your ship) there whose time I’m taking up. I see the way people look at you.  
It was good to see Thane. I wish he could come with us but I understand why he needs to stay. I’m glad you have each other.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.20.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Shore Leave  
Shepard, was that a thinly-veiled attempt to see if I’m available?  
I like taking care of you. Someone needs to. You sure as hell do enough for everyone else.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.20.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Shore Leave  
And here I thought I was being subtle.  
Seriously, though, I enjoy spending time with you. If things were different, you can be damn sure I’d be in that line you’ve got forming through the Wards. With this war, though, I can’t make anybody any promises. I especially couldn’t justify leaving someone waiting for me when I never know if I’ll be back. Hell, most of the time I don’t know if I’ll make it back to the ship when I leave it. That wouldn’t be fair to you or anyone else. Maybe when the war is over…

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.20.2185  
**SUBJECT:** The way things are  
You’ve already got someone waiting for you. You’ll come back. I know you will. When you do, I’ll be here. If you just need a friend, you’ve got it. If there was more to it, well, let’s just say you’d get a free pass to the front of the line. Be safe out there.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.20.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: The way things are  
Thanks, Kol. That means a lot.  
Shepard

___

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.25.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Tuchanka  
I saw you on _Battlespace_ last night. Did you really kill a Reaper with a thresher maw?  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.26.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Tuchanka  
I didn’t exactly kill the Reaper myself. I just summoned the thresher maw and let the titans clash. It was…exhilarating. I attached the vid from my helmet cam. I’m afraid it’s a little shaky. Don’t share it.  
Mordin didn’t survive the mission. He sacrificed himself to cure the genophage.  
Shepard  
[attachment: kalros-vs-reaper.vid]

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.26.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Kalros?  
The thresher maw has a name? That was…I am at a loss for words to describe it. You seemed incredibly calm about the entire situation. How do you do it?  
I heard about Dr. Solus. I’m sorry.  
Kol

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Kalros?  
She’s the mother of all thresher maws. Of course the krogan would name her. That wasn’t calm as much as it was shock. If you keep working for C-Sec, you’ll either learn how to do it yourself or spend your years behind a desk.  
An excerpt from the poem If by the human poet Rudyard Kipling: 

If you can keep your head when all about you  
Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,  
Yours is the Earth and everything that’s in it,  
And—which is more—you’ll be a Man, my son!

Pro tip: You can always fall apart later.  
We’re on our way back to the Citadel. The salarian councilor wants to meet with me.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Poetry  
Of course you read poetry.  
I’ll see you soon.  
Kol

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** URGENT  
Check emergency channels. 

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: URGENT  
I’m on my way. Going to C-Sec HQ. Your dad is on his way there.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: URGENT  
On Tayseri Ward. Be careful.  
Kol

**TO:** “Krios” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Get to Huerta  
Your father was injured. Sending him to Huerta now. You might want to hurry.  
Shepard is going after the Council. She’s safe for the moment.  
Bailey

**TO:** “Cpt. Bailey” A.Owen.Bailey@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Get to Huerta  
Tayseri Ward is secure. On my way. Thank you.  
Kolyat Krios

**TO:** “Kol” Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**FROM:** Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2186  
**SUBJECT:** Thane  
Did Bailey get in touch with you about Thane? He was hurt. He took on an assassin and was injured. I went after the assassin but he got away. The Council is safe and Cerberus is gone. I’m on my way to the hospital now.  
Shepard

**TO:** “Shepard” Cdr.Shepard@normandysr2.xnet  
**FROM:** Kolyat.Krios@csec.xnet  
**DATE:** 10.27.2185  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Thane  
I’m already here. Hurry. I’ve given blood but it isn’t enough. He doesn’t have long. He’s registered under the name Tannor Nuara. Last door on the right.  
Kol


End file.
